legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 January 2013
11:47 They do. 11:47 i also like bionicle 11:47 Same! 11:47 11:47 I loved it 11:47 tohunga ftw 11:47 until it hit glatorian 11:47 i hated glatorians 11:47 i liked toa mari and below 11:47 Hey le 11:48 i have all to mata but pohatu and some rakshi mask of time disk of time 11:48 pohatu nuva 11:48 my tohunga 11:48 Back 11:48 Have you seen the 1st bionicle movi? 11:48 Chicken must cook before I can eat. 11:48 thats my fav 11:48 yes 11:48 I had pizza 11:48 the original saga 11:48 i had pizza for lunch 11:49 extra u got any of the mata? 11:49 Umm well id have to say i like all from mari and below 11:49 after the visorak ones they wer boring 11:49 WAT 11:49 Inika werent boring 11:49 ya they los there feel 11:50 the matoran were weird 11:50 Well the were cool for about a week then 11:50 The swamp stank 11:50 YES 11:50 It stank 11:50 they were the worst revamps ever 11:50 then the stars ugh 11:51 I have all the first gen Bionicle Toa Masks. 11:51 I loved the Toa Inika. I wanted one. Never got it. 11:52 The stars the only good were da tahou masks 11:52 TOLD U 11:52 INIKA FTW 11:52 Hi Extra, Hikia, jamesster, Lost, Bot, Mythrun, Patch, Prof, White. 11:52 Ummmmmm 11:53 There was something about the Toa Inika.. the Technic body structure, the waaay different masks, the ball launcher. Something that made me really like them. 11:54 Yeah 11:54 I liked Kongu 11:54 And nuparu 11:54 Of course, the Piraka, advertised as the worst Bionicle vilians ever, may have had something to do with me liking that year's Toa. 11:55 BRB Loading LEGO Island to get a pic of something, 11:55 I liked thok and the vezok 11:55 Thok! Something just fell on your head. 11:55 Howdy again 11:55 Hi rio 11:55 Le, check the chicken 11:56 Did any new animations 4 us 11:56 and wats ur channels name again 11:57 Just did. 11:57 rio's channel is... 11:57 http://www.youtube.com/user/LukeActionFilms 11:57 okay 11:57 ty 11:58 Again, BRB. Going to try to load Island sgain... 11:58 Kewl channel rio 11:59 Thabnks 11:59 *Thanks 11:59 Check the chicken le 11:59 Bye. Chicken be done. 12:00 I haven't made any new video animations, but I'm working on a render (a still image) 12:00 Yay 12:00 I saw jamesster with a jetpack 12:02 Cool 12:02 Gtg 12:02 Bye 12:16 gtg cya 12:30 Howdy 12:30 And where is everyone? 12:34 Hello? 12:34 Or better yet, goodbye. 12:36 And maybe make it so I'm here. 12:37 Hi 12:37 * I'm here. 12:37 How are ya' ? 12:37 I'm good.How about you? 12:37 I'm making a cool render at the moment. 12:37 I'm doing pretty good, thanks. 12:37 Oh, neat! 12:38 Yup. It's not a LEGO one this time though. 12:38 It's called Yellow's Jacket. 12:38 It's a render of a yellow jacket with no stripes holding a real jacket with stripes. 12:38 Oh cool. 12:38 12:39 I'll show it to you when I'm done. Lol 12:39 Okay. 12:40 just a second. BRB 12:41 back 12:44 soooo... 01:46 Did I seriously just leave my computer on for a few hours with this chat open while I was in another town. 01:46 Apparently so. 01:47 Yes. 01:51 01:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK2Tc06eHuM&list=UUHbcwfjBn2P_6GHw5ottF5A&index=1 01:52 finally out 01:59 i found the skis in the minecraft items :O 02:14 Hey 02:16 Hey chip how are you 02:17 Hello, Super. 02:17 hey 02:34 Hello, TLUW. 02:46 guesss what i know the biocrft chronicles server ip and i just went on 02:47 Hello, Squiddly. 02:49 guys i know the bicraft minecraft server there all on 02:49 Hallo. 02:50 have you heard of bionicle biocraft minecraft? i know the server ip 02:50 oh i love youtube videos 02:50 Nope. 02:51 ell u have mc? 02:51 Yeah. 02:51 wanna join with me? 02:51 Sorry, I am on my ipad. 02:52 k 02:52 Minecraft PE does not have multiplayer yet, or at least not online multiplayer. Just local. 02:52 not sure if i should join leave or just delete 02:52 ya 02:52 and its not to fun 02:53 I will probably leave here, now. 02:53 Adios. 02:54 must all people be on? just leave the server so i can go on 02:54 this is cool 03:02 dangit banned 03:04 Banned? Why? 03:09 because im not like supposed to be on at all 03:10 on the mc server 03:48 i want mythrun nimbus mod 04:08 Bye. 04:17 sigh 04:21 mythrun 04:51 hi polt 04:51 Can You Feel It!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:51 Look At The First Muinet: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_pCRaI1SYk&list=UUrHd9gjKLZ5uEXKkt7PMqvA&index=1 04:52 *spelling 04:52 what? the taste of pretzel? 04:52 oh 04:52 CAN YOU FEEL IT!!!!!!!!!! 04:52 wanna play mc with m,e? 04:52 ok 04:52 server? 04:52 luc 04:53 I don't think its up 04:53 last time I checked 04:53 wait no shaboozey 04:53 nope not up 04:53 ok 04:53 or do you wanna play fixcraft?? 04:53 yes 04:53 k 04:54 Hunter used to be there 04:54 on 04:54 ya 04:54 k seeya there 11:01 Hello. 11:04 hi 11:11 brb 11:21 Back. 11:24 ok 11:30 Anything interesting happening on the wiki/interwebs. 11:37 Yes it will be a Legend of Chima MMOG, and it will be created by WB 12:26 TEST TEST 02:39 Howdy 02:47 Hello LUWikiBot 02:47 And brickon 02:47 What am I doing on here? 02:47 Rawr. 02:47 I've only had one hour of sleep. 02:47 O...k... 02:47 02:47 Been up for at least 18 hours. 02:47 Ah 02:48 I've been up for about 1 hour. 02:48 Stupid phone call woke me up. 02:48 Ah 02:48 Random person wanting to talk to my parents who weren't even available. 02:49 I probably sounded like a complete idiot. 02:49 I just popped out of bed and picked up the phone. 02:49 lol 02:50 If I ramble, remember that someone who really tired is kinda like someone who is drunk. 02:50 haha 02:50 I'm modeling a chair in Blender currently 02:50 Neat, what you making it for? 02:50 A render called "Yellow's Jacket" 02:51 Cool. 02:51 It's a yellow jacket without stripes holding a real jacket with stripes. And he's in his living room, so that's where the chair is. 02:51 Ah. 02:51 And listening to Jay Vincent's Ninjago music. 02:52 And chatting here. 02:52 Btw, what do you think about the Chima MMO thing? 02:52 Meh 02:52 LEGO killed LU t produce 2 more F2P MMOGs 2 years later 02:52 *to 02:52 gg 02:53 lol 02:53 LU could have included both Minifigs and Chima MMOs in one 02:53 Because LU wad a Universe not a one theme game. 02:53 *was 02:53 gg? 02:53 Gamer speak. 02:53 Means "good game" 02:54 Oh 02:54 It's used to say that you made a vaild point and won. 02:54 Also. 02:54 I want to get on and chat with a friend about LU just so that younger people go "watdisluhurrdurr" 02:54 in Chima MMO 02:54 ha 02:55 Wait. What's LU?! 02:55 I wanna know. 02:55 02:55 02:56 I think the Chima swords look like swords from Bionicle Toa Inika. 02:56 Yea. Lol 02:56 Which I am completely ok with. 02:56 And light sabers, oh course 02:56 That's what they are. 02:57 Light sabers with fancy things on them. Lol 02:57 One second. 02:59 ojk 02:59 *ok 02:59 http://multiplayerblog.mtv.com//wp-content/uploads/multi/2013/01/lego_legends_chima.jpg http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/256/a/c/profile_picture_by_king_of_thundercats-d49riix.jpg 02:59 LEGO 02:59 CAN YOU 02:59 NOT AT LEAST 02:59 Lol 02:59 GET YOUR OWN HAIR STYLE? 02:59 02:59 Seriously. 02:59 LEGO. 02:59 That hair is the same. 02:59 Are there crockidiles and eagles in the thundercats? 03:00 *crocidiles 03:00 *crocodiles 03:00 03:01 Maybe, but Chima is just Ninjago and Thundercats squished into cats on light cycles. 03:01 Yea. 03:01 I like Ninjago better though 03:01 But LEGO is getting worse... 03:01 Yup. 03:01 More evil-ish themes. 03:01 Not happy-ish themes 03:02 like they used to do 03:02 Like...FRIENDS...it's pure evil... 03:02 City is the last hope 03:02 Yes. Friends IS evil... 0_0 03:02 03:02 Or i that are? 03:02 Friends are evil 03:02 Friends is evil. 03:02 03:02 I think both. Lol 03:03 I've seen a few of the webisodes, there are no good male peoples. All the men are dumb. But at least that have beards... 03:03 ...could be dwarf women though... 03:04 ...it's hard to tell. 03:04 *they 03:04 "I've seen a few of the webisodes" 03:04 Friends ones. 03:04 Not city. 03:05 City is still good. 03:05 Good webisodes. 03:05 i like City 03:05 I especially like the City mini-movies 03:05 Also if you wonder why I was watching friends webisides... 03:05 I was bored. 03:05 Really really bored. 03:05 Yea... 03:05 lol 03:05 *cough cough* 03:05 http://city.lego.com/en-us/Movies/Default.aspx 03:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fs8obF2DSI 03:06 I made 55,000 views off this. 03:06 Lawl. 03:07 Don't ask me why. 03:11 Uh oh, Chima 03:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_BWXzDc5AI 03:12 From the TV show on CN 03:14 The scenery looks good, but the peopel in this video are weird. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQpjd5FJiX4 03:16 LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duHGU6S9hZk 03:18 Just for you Brickon and Wiki Bot... 03:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq0rsMIx6fs 03:18 xD 03:18 Ok. Back to 3D 03:19 I'ma get off for now. 03:23 Bye 03:24 Hi Rio 03:24 Hi I gtgsoon 03:25 ok no worries 03:25 bye 03:25 cya 03:30 Hi White 03:36 Howdy. 03:36 How are you? 03:45 Howdy 03:45 I'm back. 03:49 Hi there 03:53 Hows you? 04:00 I'm fine. How about you? 04:00 Sorry for the AFK. I was modeling a door frame for my render 04:00 no worries 04:00 Ok. 04:00 I'm just watching Batman (Adam West) 04:01 On MeTV! 04:01 Lol at that show. xD 04:01 MeTV? No, ITV4 04:01 04:01 we got different channels here 04:01 Hi Chip 04:01 Hello. 04:02 I saw you subscribed to my Youtube 04:02 WOW! Destiny's Bounty Set is 35 dollars! 04:02 I want it 04:03 O_O 04:03 LINK ME NOW 04:03 walmart 04:03 aww 04:04 we don't have walmart here 04:04 04:04 at 35 dollars, you don't have an excuse to not buy it 04:06 i know 04:08 I am on phone with Le717 and we want to buy it 04:12 Do it now 04:19 I'm trying 04:31 Sooo... 04:31 Waiting for a return call... 04:32 what ya buying? 04:33 Hello, Hikai. 04:36 Hope you get the set 04:36 Hi Hikai 04:36 hey pan 04:36 what are they buying? 04:37 Destiny's Bounty... for $35 O_O 04:37 O_O 04:37 were do they live 04:37 cheaptown? 04:37 04:39 Lol 04:40 It's at Walmart 04:40 They always clear out the old last yars sets after Christmas 04:40 man if only i l;ived closer to one 04:40 Except not usually this cheap... 04:41 I like 15-20 miles away from one 04:41 Hello 04:41 polt 04:41 Hikai!?! 04:41 Hello, Polturgighst. 04:43 Hey Polt 04:43 Oh Great Now There Are Two LEGO MMOs coming out 04:43 Go to Walmart. Destiny's Bounty is 35 dollarts 04:43 *dollars 04:43 04:44 omly minifigures is gonna be good 04:44 yea 04:44 I think I'll Skip The Minifigures MMO and go to LEgends Of Chima 04:44 Unless Minifigures Has Good Reviews 04:44 it wil have more cool items though 04:46 Chima?! 04:46 No. I'm going to the Minifigs MMO 04:46 I will probably play Chima too, but Minifigs mmo will be best 04:47 How do yous knows? 04:47 we don't realy know anything about it? 04:47 or Legends Of Chima? 04:47 They coiuld Both Be Horrible 04:47 Meh, Chima is weird 04:47 Or Greart 04:47 Minifigs is a looser theme 04:47 BIRDMEN!!!!!!!!! 04:47 04:47 Like LU was... 04:47 LU was best. 04:47 yes 04:47 End of topic. 04:48 Ok. 04:48 Agreed. 04:48 there might be saplingmen in the minifigures mmo 04:48 04:48 They could have incorporated Chima and Minifigs lines into LU because LU was all LEGO themes, not a game based off one theme. 04:48 TREES!!!!!!! 04:49 Let's all revert to playing LEGPO Island 04:49 *LEGO 04:49 04:49 lol 04:49 Are you ready to le-gree-red-brick YOU STAY! 04:49 I will go back to playing LI constantly when someone makes a mod for it that lets you dress as a LU charachter 04:50 LI? 04:50 oh 04:50 04:50 LIME is coming soon. 04:50 GoIO 04:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_a2hHzQYHw8 04:51 Blender is slow right now... 04:51 Noo many Polys I guess 04:51 *Too 04:51 So What do we now of The Minifigures MMO so far? 04:53 This Question Seems To Be A Hard One 04:53 No One Is Answering 04:53 because we don't know 04:53 wait till 2014 04:53 What IS The Basic Theme OF Minifigures? 04:54 get random minifigs 04:54 be a red ninja 04:54 and slice your friends 04:55 http://minifigures.lego.com 04:55 That is the theme 04:56 polt wanna play mc? 04:57 Yes Just Typing a Response to somethings 04:57 k 04:57 im gonna need help on fixcraft though 04:57 still lost 04:57 hey jamesster 04:57 Hi Jamie 04:57 What you lost on? 04:58 nvm well still lost just in a jung on mc 04:58 ooh, lol 04:58 well actually jungle snow biome 05:01 ok MC 05:01 yes fixcraft plz 05:01 I'm done 05:01 ok 05:02 Oh yeah want to know how to get back to the house ? 05:02 yes 05:02 ok going onto mc chat 05:02 Do The The Desert Outside The Snoebiome 05:03 ok 05:03 ok 05:03 Hi Hollis 05:03 Hi. 05:13 Hello, Cdmpants. 05:35 go to bed polt! 05:35 I can't 05:35 ID have one 05:35 Noooo 05:36 I am searching for you 05:36 tell me when its morning 05:36 i had to go cause i had 3 hearts left 05:36 oh 05:36 tell me when its morn plz 05:37 ok 05:37 thx 05:41 There Is A Castle On A Cloud 05:41 :O 05:41 I 05:41 What? 05:41 lol what? 05:41 i envy your finds 05:41 You Don't Like Les Miserables? 05:41 so confused. context please 05:41 I Didn't Meen In MC 05:42 Its A Song 05:42 ooh 05:42 From A Stage Show That Was Recently Put Into A Movie 05:42 oh 05:42 understood 05:42 DAY 05:42 ok 05:50 Yo Rio 05:50 Hey 05:50 Hi 05:50 Hi 05:50 Chose not to get the Bounty 05:50 Oh well 05:51 :O 05:51 if I were to ask you to buy it and ship it to me in the UK, how much would you want me to pay you? 05:51 still cheaper than buying it here 05:53 05:53 12 P 05:53 ? 05:55 ? 05:55 Seriously, how much? 05:55 What Is It? 05:56 considering it's something equivalent to $85 here, I want 05:56 @Polt, Destiny's Bounty, Rio found it for $35 05:59 @Rio, I'm gonna go for some food now, but if you decide you would do that, give me a price on my talk page! 05:59 cya all 06:46 hi 07:21 hi 07:22 Hi 07:22 Welcome Back 07:23 Hello, Rioforce. 07:24 Hello 07:25 How it go, Joe? 07:27 07:32 Welcome back, TLUW. 07:35 Hey White 07:39 rioforce u play mc? 07:39 No 07:40 k 07:46 Hey Mythrun! 07:47 Hello, Mythrun. 07:47 Hallo. 07:52 What's new? 07:58 Hello, Professor. 07:58 Hello everone. 08:02 Gotta go. See you all later. 08:07 Helloa all 08:07 ello mate mah names schmidt! 08:07 Hi Shafair 08:07 no it actually isnt schmidt 08:08 LOL The new Legends of Chima game uses the same music that LEGO Universe used for racing! 08:08 Yup. 08:08 http://us.audionetwork.com/production-music/traction_13983.aspx 08:08 08:08 yea. 08:09 Discovery Channel uses it all the time 08:09 Yes, I know. 08:09 can someone please link me to the Chima racing game i do not fidn ti 08:09 Sure, one second. 08:09 It's on iPhon, iPod, and iPad 08:09 And chima.lego.com 08:10 http://chima.lego.com 08:10 http://chima.lego.com/en-us/games/speedorz-game/ 08:10 There's the webclient. 08:10 LEGO needs to stop using Flash animatons. 08:10 They are so laggy, you cannot even watch them 08:11 thank you white 08:11 No problem. 08:14 Hey Guys, Zipblock is hosting a contest. It's a build contest, so if you have a creative mind and are interested in building, this will be perfect for you! More information at: http://luprechaun.wordpress.com/2013/01/02/contest/ 08:15 no CGI... 08:15 08:20 The Chima game uses leg Star Wars SFX 08:20 LEGO clearly just threw it together. 08:20 Yup, it wasn't meant to be a 'big hit'. 08:21 I can tell. 08:22 hi raysfan 08:23 And to top it all, that game was made in Unity 08:23 hey rio 08:23 Hey Crash! 08:23 Legends of Chima MMO? 08:23 yes it will be it and it will be produced by WB 08:23 Ugh.. 08:23 That racing game were produced by TT if i am not all wrong 08:23 http://chima.lego.com/en-us/games/speedorz-game/ 08:24 Hey Rio 08:24 What's new Rio 08:25 Computer lag 08:25 I am making a render 08:25 Ohhh 08:25 Yup 08:25 Of what? 08:25 I'll post it on my blog soon https://rioforce.wordpress.com/ 08:25 ;) 08:26 ok 08:27 So just "bee" ( ) sure to check it! ;) 08:27 Or follow it. 08:28 08:28 It's where I'll be posting all my new renders 08:28 I am taking an ultimate blender learning course this year 08:28 WHOA 08:28 NEW SITE LOOK 08:28 It's my new year resoloution 08:28 Yea 08:28 I changed it 08:28 WIP site. 08:29 what do WIP stand for? 08:29 Work in progress 08:29 Pressed wrong button 08:29 08:30 Hi. 08:31 Lol, Crash 08:31 Hi, Lost 08:31 What's new with you, Crash? 08:31 Nothing much, was going to do a tutorial, but the coughing problem occurred again. 08:31 08:31 I am thinking of recreating my blog 08:32 again? 08:32 I mean with the blog thing. 08:32 08:32 I'm sorry about the cough... 08:32 I mean editing it. 08:32 Oh. 08:32 You've had so many blogs. lol 08:32 Not totally remaking 08:32 "Model Creators" 08:32 Model Man 08:32 xD 08:32 err... 08:33 Not model creators 08:33 Crash's Universe! 08:33 The Model Machine 08:33 08:33 I didn't know. Lol 08:33 xD 08:33 Anyways..haven't had much time for Blender... 08:34 I may try modeling something though 08:34 08:35 So Rio, how have you been? 08:36 Good 08:37 I've been testing my skills in Blender and Cycles engine 08:37 Doing things... 08:37 IDK... 08:37 Ah, cool. Modeled a Minecraftian, I did. Mmmm.. 08:38 Cool 08:38 Le717 did one a while back 08:38 I did one too, but then stopped before rigging. 08:38 I rigged it basic....but, hen it came to the textures...couldn't apply them. 08:39 Yea... 08:39 It's hard to UV map... 08:39 Le did it though. 08:39 He made it have a MC-like UV 08:39 So he could apply MC textures 08:40 Like I could change one texture, but when I tried to change another one, it was just black 08:40 Hmm 08:40 IDK 08:42 Yo should check this out 08:42 http://www.blenderguru.com/videos/introduction-to-anisotropic-shading/ 08:42 Pretty cool 08:43 You know, my strong point (and the most fun thing to do) is modeling. 08:43 What are you best at in Blender? 08:43 Modeling. xD 08:44 i hate rigging and adding textures. 08:44 08:45 08:45 Posing is fun after you rig, though 08:45 I enjoy modeling. And texturing 08:45 Agreed 08:45 08:45 Like when I add a cloth texture to my epic-looking chair. 08:45 08:45 08:46 Let me get a quick pic 08:47 NOTE: Quality will be better when final render is complete. 08:48 loading... loading... loading... 08:48 08:48 GTG for now 08:48 TTYL 08:48 Sorry 08:48 08:48 Ok 08:48 Bywe 08:48 8Bye 08:48 Bye 08:51 http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/a/ad/Cool_chair.png 08:51 tada anyone else who wants to see it 08:53 Cool. 08:54 Thanks 08:54 Ignore the Jay Vincent thing at the bottom. 08:55 09:01 For the comics on the table, I used the LEGO City comic builder. http://city.lego.com/en-us/ComicBuilder/FramePage.aspx 09:03 extreme computer lag... 09:10 bye 09:41 Hallo there. 11:04 Hey 11:04 Hi 11:04 afk 11:10 When was Lu open to everyone because I joined Lu in like december 11:10 hey chip 11:10 Hello. 11:11 how are you 11:11 Fine, what about you? 11:11 great 11:12 Good to hear. 11:12 I think 11:14 What is going on around here 11:18 Hello, ESL. 11:36 2013 01 03